Kidnapped (MineCraft YouTubers X Reader)
by YouTubeLover3000
Summary: (This is also on my Wattpad:CryaoticAndPewdie) What happens when You, Reader-chan, get kidnapped by some very popular Minecraft YouTubers? Will you be rescued? Or will you end up having a case of Stockholm Syndrome and fall for one of your captors?


It was another late night at my after school job. I hate working at the towns only grocery store but it's the only the job that was available for me. Anyway, I wasn't able to drive yet and no one could drive me home so I decided to walk. My house was only two blocks away anyway. So I grabbed my things and left the grocery store. As I was walking out of the store a guy about my age (maybe a little older) walked out as well. I held the door open for him and he nodded.

"Thanks." He said simply. I nodded and continued on my way home. About halfway to my block I heard footsteps from behind. I turned.

The guy I held the door for was walking the EXACT same way I was. A little feeling of panic flowed through my veins. I sped up a bit. As I started to run the rest of the way, the guy did too. I turned onto my block and could see my house. I sped up trying to get there before he got to me but just as I did, the traffic light put up the red hand signalling for me to stop. I skidded to a halt and as soon as I did the guy grabbed me.

I yelped and tried to struggle out of his grip but he put a finger up to his lips.

"Shhh. We don't want anyone to hear you, now do we?" He asked in a familiar sounding voice. I couldn't see his face though so I wasn't sure where I knew him from.

"Let go of me." I demanded. He chuckled as a van pulled up.

"I can't. I have to do this. Sorry." He told me and dragged me over to the van. He brought me to the front of the van where the headlights were. He waited as two more people climbed out of the van.

"You got her Ty?" The one who came from the passenger seat asked. He nodded looking a little triumphant. I whimpered.

"We better get going before someone sees us!" The driver said, he sounded kind of paranoid.

"Alright. Come on, girl." The one named Ty said.

"Don't call me girl. My name is Y/N." I told him. He chuckled.

"Ok...Y/N. Come on." He said dragging me into the backseat of the van.

The other two climbed into their respective seats and they started driving.

"So this is Y/N." Ty told the two in the front.

"Nice name. Mines Adam." The one in the passenger seat introduced himself.

"And mine is Tyler. Not to be confused with Ty." The one driving said.

"Oh...ok. And why, may I ask, have you decided to kidnap me?" I asked them. Than was silent again. I could tell this wasn't a topic they wanted to discuss with me. Finally, Tyler spoke.

"Look. We don't want to hurt you Y/N. In fact, the complete opposite. We can though so be careful. As for an actual reason...we can't tell you. All you can know is, where we're heading is a lot safer than any place you've ever been to. Trust me." He said. I hesitated. How was I supposed to trust someone who was kidnapping me?

Well he is your only hope, I thought.

"Um,ok..will I ever be able to go home..?" I decided this was a safe question to ask.

"Depends. What's your definition of home? That stupid life we just took you from? You're father abused you, you were bullied at school and you had the worst job ever. Do you really wanna go back?" Adam asked. No... I thought and then another thought occurred to me.

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked shocked. Ty chuckled.

"Our buddy Jordan has been keeping an eye on you for us. You'll meet him soon enough. For now, I think you should stop asking stupid questions and maybe go to sleep?" Ty suggested. I sighed and laid my head back.

I was desperate for answers but so far Ty, Adam and Tyler have been determined to keep everything a secret. I laid like that for a while thinking about home and how, oddly enough, I wasn't going to miss it.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of just laying listening to Kelly Clarkson and the soft murmur of chatter from Ty, Tyler and Adam, I fell asleep.


End file.
